Users are able to operate an image forming device in a direct manner and in a remote manner from a distant location via a network or a wireless connection.
The users use operating devices. As such operating devices, a personal computer connected to a LAN (local area network), for example, a computer placed at a distant location via a wide area connection, a wireless mobile phone, a wireless mobile terminal, and the like are used.
Indeed, individual operating devices have different operation screens and operation methods depending on the type. Each user desires to use an operating device with a familiar operation screen or an operation method or in operation setting customized for usability.
Such an operating device used in familiar or customized operation settings is limited only to a specific operating device.
The user causes a device such as an image forming device, which executes a task, to execute a desired task. The task means a set of jobs for achieving one purpose or an interaction between a person and a task execution device.
The user causes the image forming device to execute a task at a distant location or when the user is away. For example, a user working at a first office travels on business to a second office. The user selects one of a plurality of image forming devices in the second office. The user sends a task for printing a material for presentation to the image forming device.
However, individual image forming devices have different operation screens and operation methods. For the user, a certain task execution device has a familiar operation screen and a familiar operation method or operation setting customized for usability.
Such a task execution device by which the user can use familiar or customized operation settings is limited only to a specific image forming device. The user uses only the specific image forming device in the customized operation setting.